


念念不忘

by liuyixvan



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyixvan/pseuds/liuyixvan
Summary: *又名对待前任的非正确方法。罗伊斯/莱万，斜线意义特别大。黑帮大佬x杀手的异常狗血剧情，ooc有，很矫情！谨慎食用，谨慎食用，谨慎食用。





	念念不忘

　　莱万多夫斯基从没想过自己与前男友会以这样的形式再会，他现在坐在对方房间里的床边，马尔科罗伊斯站在门口应付一些无用的安保，他目视前方，空气仿佛凝固住一般。

　　事情的起因纯属巧合。拜仁接了一笔跨国大单，目标是某个前来德国谈判的黑帮头目，谈判地点是某家酒店的商业会场。莱万在酒店十八楼的一间客房里将目标对象无声爆头，猩红色的液体渗了一床。但在他将绳索挂好，攀爬到位于十六楼的空房间阳台时，十八楼凶案现场的门却突然被一阵狂敲，紧接着被踢开。约莫是会场的安保人员巡逻至此、也有可能是情报泄露，这都不重要了——因为他的绳子断了。

　　他一手扒住十六楼的窗角，躲避着来自上方的扫射，不忘抬手补了几枪，咬咬牙翻进房里，开门朝应急通道跑去，利用应急通道拐口的小窗户拐到了十五楼的一间客房里，托马斯应该在三楼接应他，也就是说，只要他能活着跑到三楼，他的杀手职业生涯就能延续下去。

　　可当他刚进入房间，一把枪便抵住了他的后脑。

　　这可能就是命运难济、命运多舛。他将双手举起来，包括他的枪。

　　还未待他思考逃生方案，更令他毛骨悚然的事情发生了，身后的人突然唤了一声他的名字：“莱维？”

　　用的是他再熟悉不过的、化成灰烧成烬都能听的出来是谁的、略微发软的德语。他无言且无奈的转过头，他此生难忘的初恋情人，他不欢而散的前男友——马尔科罗伊斯正臭着一张脸看着他。

　　九点的钟声像命运女神的脚步，人生总是充满戏剧性与巧合，在经历了空中枪战生死逃亡等戏码后，他终于在这个充满意外的夜晚，满头大汗、狼狈不堪、一身血腥味地偶遇了他的前男友。并且他的前男友衣冠楚楚，隐隐预约飘来点酒味。显然是刚结束完酒会，回房准备休息了。

　　罗伊斯扬了一下眉毛，他将西装外套脱下，放在扶手椅上，由上而下、可能也由里到外地打量了一遍莱万，神态与他二十多岁的时候如出一辙的幼稚，方才下了结论：“我以为你过得不错？”

　　莱万神经一紧，保持着一个克制的笑容：“我过的确实不错。好了，你现在能放了我吗，我要走了。”

　　罗伊斯冷哼了一声，还未来得及再次反唇相讥，安保人员仿佛索命一般，一阵巨大的敲门声响起。

　　安保人员看见门内的人是罗伊斯，态度都恭敬了几分。罗伊斯脸上没有过多的情绪，他斜倚在门框边，只是朝门内指了指：“你们坏我的事了。”

　　他顿了顿，又说：“现在还是在德国境内，在多特蒙德。”

　　莱万远远地望着罗伊斯，他突然想起他们再年轻一点的时候，他们跟着胡梅尔斯办事。在那些有趣的偏见里，他像老大身边的冷血无情雇佣兵，罗伊斯总被错认成替老大暖床的小情人。初出茅庐的时候，罗伊斯又白又瘦，嫩得出水。现在他比那会更壮了，彻夜不休的谈判让他的脸上徒增几分疲态，听说他已经接手威斯特法伦的全部生意了。

　　那些将落未落的情感，发霉的故事，就像肉体将露未露的美人，手指头把衣服领子扯一扯，尽管衣袍下的躯体爬满了驱虫和绿色的霉菌，只要肯端着含蓄的劲头，就会引起某些眼睛贪婪地注视。人们天生喜欢偷窥。

　　莱万有时候也会想起从前，空旷的训练场，绿色的胶皮地，红色的枪靶，一支扔在地上的枪支，还有两个撕咬亲吻着的青年。波兰人那时候就已经百发百中，成为威斯特法伦的当家射手。有一天波兰人留下来加训，德国人在他射中靶心后，笑着走过来，猝不及防地给了他一个吻。难舍难分。

　　他们会在漆黑夜晚的狭间做爱。罗伊斯压在他身上，进入他，湿热的情潮像美妙的魔咒，拆吞入腹是最好的进食。罗伊斯吻着他的眼睛，潮润的蓝眼睛像盛着星星的天，像漂着冰川的海。释放之后两个汗津津的躯体靠在一起，他个子比罗伊斯的还高一点，于是罗伊斯总把脑袋靠在他肩膀上，咬着耳朵不知道说着什么悄悄话。他就趁这个机会对罗伊斯用发胶抹规整的头发百般蹂躏。

　　空气会在此时又暧昧起来。然后会怎样呢？他突然有些回忆不起来。罗伊斯会捉住他的手腕，吻他的腕骨，他的的腕骨看起来总像酒液里浸泡的橄榄。接着两个人又打闹起来。毕竟当时年轻。

　　他想，可是老情人又怎么样呢。你们曾经了解彼此，天下无双，可以在任何地方旁若无人地接吻，漆黑夜晚就在被褥里吻作一团，昏黄夜灯底下是两颗毛茸茸的脑袋。过去的还能回来吗？

　　他们因为各种各样的琐事吵架，冷战，但都是小打小闹，总能愈合。直到组织对他若有若无的打压。因此莱万提出要去南部发展，他们爆发了几乎难以解决的争吵。罗伊斯认为这意味着背叛，莱万则反问他为何能心灵气和地接受格策的离开。莱万留在多特蒙德的最后一个晚上，适逢罗伊斯出任务遇上大伤。他一身齐整的三件套，站在病房前无言地望着罗伊斯，罗伊斯的腿还打着石膏，咬牙切齿地朝他笑着，说你可千万要过的好一点。莱万微笑地朝他招招手，眨着蓝眼睛像一只漂亮大猫。

　　人们总说时间负责抚平一切缺憾和疤痕，相逢是旧事重提，相逢是揭人伤疤。

　　可莱万看着罗伊斯一步步朝他走过来，他有那么一瞬间恍惚，好像他们在想一样的事。其实他们有什么深仇大恨？什么不可磨灭的伤疤？没有，他们只是不愿面对最爱之人选择了他们的相反方向。在罗伊斯面前，他永远是那个在夏天浇罗伊斯一身水的青年，罗伊斯遇上他，也总好像如同二十岁时那样。

　　那些该死的人总算走了，他们望着对方。

　　罗伊斯想开口说什么，也许是讥讽、也许是狠话，但他都没有说，那些都不重要了——他一步步走过来，抬手触了一下莱万的脸颊，那触碰突然变得小心翼翼了。要归结于忽然之间，情迷意乱，莱万没有拒绝，然后他俯身将吻落在了莱万的额头上。

　　于是事态朝另一个分级展开。

　　莱万拽住他的领带，仰头佯装乖顺地把嘴唇凑过去，仅是呼吸的交缠，一点无辜似的勾引，一点甜头，他一偏头，轻轻咬在对方的鼻尖上，然后后退一步笑起来。

　　罗伊斯笑了笑，他凑近了些，无畏的撩拨总要付出代价：“看来你过的是真的很好。”

　　双手被缚，莱万感受到罗伊斯的吐息落在他的脖颈上，不时用牙齿碾过，湿热的呼吸令他颤抖。裤子滚着滚着就没了，漫长的前戏之后，三根手指在甬道里搅动，时不时翻出一些颜色艳丽的嫩肉，它们高温且相当敏感。罗伊斯的手指在湿润至极的内壁间扣挖戳刺，那穴口不时颤抖地淌下些液体。莱万侧过头叼着衬衫领口的一角，将那些喘息呻吟吞咽下去。罗伊斯就把他的领子揪开，拍拍他的脸颊：“好莱维，叫出来。”

　　他眼角飞出一抹红来，衬得双目更蓝，在罗伊斯的手指重重地碾过某一点时，他忽然绷直了身体，整个人哆嗦起来，双腿颤得厉害，整个人几乎立不住，液体水淋淋地混合着白浆，他的下身显得狼藉而不堪。

　　罗伊斯对他晃了晃手：“你真是湿透了啊，看来这些年没少和别人一起玩？”

　　句尾能听出隐隐的酸意。

　　莱万默默地捂住了脸：“……我没有。”

　　他被几根手指玩到了高潮，罗伊斯对他的身体了如指掌。毕竟他们曾经隔三差五就会这么疯狂的天雷地火一回，每次下来嗓子叫哑，腰酸腿疼，一觉醒来腰间淤青，他不明白罗伊斯为什么那么执着于掐着他的腰，明明罗伊斯自己的的腰更细。他自觉地也认命地用双腿圈住了罗伊斯的腰，尽管他的腿颤得厉害。像是一种无言的讨好。罗伊斯这才帮他解开了束缚，当然，他也亲手帮罗伊斯戴好了套子，感受了小火箭迷惑性面庞之下的可观尺寸，并再次不知死活地在顶部落下一个吻。

　　他的臀肉被分开，尺寸可观的性器顶弄着穴口，伞状的头部稍稍顶入，已有把他内部顶开的意思。罗伊斯掐住他的下颚，亲了亲他的鼻尖，却始终没有要进来的意思。他喘了喘，感受着身后的热度，内里的空虚几乎要把他逼疯，于是他颇为无奈地、软软地喊了声：“马尔科……唔！”

　　他整个人被性器狠狠地贯穿，内里的嫩肉颤颤巍巍地将其包裹起来。那物如同烧红的铁锥，狠狠推进他的身体里。在难耐的灼烧感与疼痛之后，一种难以名状的麻痒迅速升腾起来。性器开始抽插律动起来，他像是被水泡过的烂木板，一下便软了腰，连尾音都变了调。小火箭终归还是小火箭，情事进行到最后，经历过追杀逃亡偶遇前男友以及一场莫名其妙的性爱，莱万整个人瘫软得像一块软绵绵的蛋糕。

　　在昏迷过去前，他感觉额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。就如同当年的射击场，小金毛歪歪脑袋，不偏不倚地吻上他。于是他陷入了很久未有过的安然梦境。

　　纵使过百二十年，岁月仍滚烫。

 

 

　　可怜的托马斯一个人在三楼等了一个晚上。


End file.
